Unbroken
by curlyk03
Summary: He was smiling—a real smile as he held out a rose. She started to run to him. His eyes lit up, and she noticed they were back to way they should be. OneShot.


Title: Unbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything about it. I don't own Chad either (sighs). I own my imagination and that's pretty much it. Oh I own my computer too.

Summary: He remembered the day that he sent his first letter. Everyday was harder for her as she realized she would probably never see him again. The tears started as she realized that she had fallen in love with him.

Author Note: I know I should be doing one of my other seven stories, but I needed to write something new and refreshing, and I decided a one chapter story instead of a whole new one. I really hope you enjoy this:0)

Dark mornings. The ones he was used to waking up to ever since he was forced to leave for North Carolina. Candid pictures of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore were scattered in a small mess on his bedside table. His clock read 5:00 as he rolled out of bed and stepped into his sneakers ready for the first drills of the day.

He hadn't seen Rory in over two years, but they had exchanged letters occasionally. He remembered the day that he sent his first letter. He remembered the feeling in his stomach as he let the letter drop into the mailbox. He remembered the rate of his heartbeat when he received a letter back, a letter that he could tell she had spent some time on.

God he missed her. He missed her long silky brown hair, her bright blue eyes filled with innocence, her slim and beautiful figure, but most of all, just her. He wished he could hold her just once before high school was over, and he had no chance of finding her again.

She opened the first two buttons on her shirt as she looked into her floor length mirror. She grabbed her blazer on her way out and caught a glimpse of the picture that had been sitting on her night table for over a year and a half. He was smiling—a real smile as he held out a rose. A candid picture that Louise had taken when Tristan had pleaded her to go on a date with him.

Tristan Dugrey. He created problems with Dean, with school, with Paris, with her heart. He was gone and she realized how much she cared for him. She continued out of her room and drove herself to Chilton—also known as Hell. She was valedictorian of her class and she was getting more nervous everyday. She knew where he was; they'd been writing each other for a long time.

Everyday was harder for her as she realized she would probably never see him again. A week until school was completely over, and then she was free and would be in Europe with her mom with no chance to ever find him again.

The sadness clawed at both of their insides. Tristan waited for the next three days, then he would be free and free to find Rory before she was gone forever. The three days passed in agony of the two. Rory cried herself to sleep and Tristan laid awake half the night thinking about what could have been.

He graduated. No parents, no family. No Rory. He knew she wouldn't come, she had told him she couldn't, and he understood. He did understand; he just didn't want to accept it. His bags were packed and his plane was boarding.

The flight was long and nerve wrecking. He bit his lip and tried to release his stress by breathing deeply. He dreamt himself to sleep and was awoken by the passenger next to him telling him they'd arrived. He recognized his driver standing there with his bags. He didn't notice the girl watching him from around the corner.

She saw him there. She had called his house, made a plan to see him. She left school early, pleaded with the driver to let her go with him, and watched Tristan approach from afar.

Her breathing slowed down as she took in his matured and startling appearance. He'd gotten well toned, his hair was shorter, and his eyes weren't as icy anymore. He seemed kind of lost.

She followed him out of the airport without him knowing. The tears started as she realized that she had fallen in love with him. She started to run to him. He had turned around at the fast approaching footsteps. His jaw dropped open at the sight of her. He didn't have anytime to react before she crashed into him pulling him tight to her in a hug. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back just as hard.

He felt his cheeks get wet from his tears, and his shirt become damp from hers. The driver watched in approval. He watched as Tristan kissed her hair and led her into the car with him. They sat in the backseat in their own little world holding each other. She didn't leave him that night. She stayed with him that night and brought him to school with her not letting him leave her sight. Everyone blinked at the sight of the two together, but nonetheless always knew it would end up this way.

Graduation day was sunny and bright, warm but not smoldering. The perfect day for what seemed like the perfect graduation. She delivered her speech flawlessly locking eyes with her mom while recognizing her in her speech. Tristan was surprised when she locked eyes with him, and talked about him.

Her eyes went teary as she saw the love and adoration Tristan was looking at her with. Her name was called as she walked up to receive her diploma.

It was over. High School was over and she had seen him again. Her mom hugged her tightly congratulating her. She smiled and moved to Tristan.

'Thank you for coming.' She whispered. He wiped away the tear running down her cheek.

'Anything for you.' He said back and brought his lips down on hers. She felt an amazing rush go through her body as Tristan brought her closer to him with his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck kissing back with as a much passion and love as someone could. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. The emotions were reflected in both of their eyes. She gave him a light kiss placing her hands on his chest before her hands went back to his neck playing with the nape of hair and bringing his lips back down on hers.

Everyone watching them smiled and clapped. The new Chilton graduates all smiled watched the two. A love meant to be. The two broke the kiss and looked around laughing at almost everyone staring at them. Rory noticed Lorelai's "I-told-you-so" smile and she smiled back resting her head on Tristan's chest.

People were dispersing back to their cars as Rory and Tristan stood like that for a while. Lorelai went home telling her to come home when she was finished and to bring Tristan. They were the only ones there. They sat down and looked at each other.

'I'm so glad you came—' Rory started but was silenced by Tristan's finger against her lips.

'We can talk about that later. Right now I need you to know something.' He said softly. She nodded.

'Okay.' She persuaded.

'I know it may seem weird since we haven't seen each other in over 2 years, but I love you Rory.' He admitted. She smiled widely.

'Well that's good because I love you too.' His eyes lit up, and she noticed they were back to way they should be. Amazing and icy blue. He kissed her once again with promise and want.

'Tristan?' she asked breaking the kiss.

'Yea?'

'What happens now?' she asked seriously.

'We get married, have some kids, and live happily ever after.' He responded with a smile, but it quickly faded when he saw Rory actually process it.

'Okay.' She agreed.

'Rory, I was kidding.' He said.

'But I wasn't. Would you want any of that?'

'Oh god yes, but—'

'Me too. There's no "buts" Tristan. I'm going to Europe for the summer, and I need some kind of promise for when I come back. Sometimes life is to short to just see what happens.'

'You wanna do this?' he asked surprised. She nodded.

'You said you would do anything.' She said.

'I did, and I never back out on a promise. Then let's do this the right way.' He said going onto one knee.

'I don't have a ring right now, but I know that even if were young, we'll live happily ever after. I want this Rory, I do. I wasn't kidding about eventually marrying you and having kids, I just didn't think you'd want to do it so soon which is why I don't have a ring. So this is my preposition. If you marry me, I will be the happiest man alive. I will worship you, love you, and make you feel like a queen. If money isn't what you want, then I won't give it to you, if pretty things are not what you desire either, I won't get them for you. If you marry me, I will promise to be the best husband, and I will promise to help you make your dreams come true. Will you accept?'

'That's got to be the weirdest proposal I've ever heard, but I wouldn't expect any less from you. Yes, I accept.' She laughed and was rewarded by an amazing mind numbing kiss.

'Come on, let's get out of here.' She said standing up and taking his hand and together left the school. Together Forever.

I hope you enjoyed this. This is a One Parter so there will be no continuation. When I get some of my stories done, I might do a little sequel or something but for now, this is it. I am currently working on my other stories so be patient, please. I know what it's like to be in the middle of a story just to have the author not update for a month. I just had this idea and needed to do it. I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review! Thank you as always, Kiki


End file.
